At parties or other types of events, attendees often bring wine to be shared by the participants of the event. Oftentimes, attendees also bring glasses in which to serve the wine. When served to participants at the event, an attendee obtains a glass and wine is poured in the glass.
Sometimes individuals go to events that are outside, for example. To the event, the individual may desire to bring wine. However, at the event no wine glasses are available.